When you say nothing at all
by Laura Black
Summary: Años han pasado de la guerra y Harry Potter trabaja como profesor en Hogwarts junto al que fue, durante años, su profesor más odiado. Ahora, los sentimientos que Severus despierta en él, son muy diferentes a los de antaño. ¿Y que es lo que siente el profesor de Pociones? Lo descubriran en un día de San Valentin, muy especial para ambos.


Encontraba divertidamente diferente el hecho de vivir San Valentín siendo alumno, a vivirlo ahora, siendo profesor, más que nada, porque ese año le había tocado a él adornar los pasillos y el Gran Comedor para tan esperada fecha. Se lo había pasado en grande, disfrutando como un niño mientras se reía sin inhibición de las jugarretas que los Cupidos encantados les hacían a los alumnos y profesores que pasaban por donde quiera que estuvieran. Era realmente mágico.

Aunque nunca podría considerarse una persona romántica, sino más bien realista, lo cierto era que esa fiesta, ese día en especial, le hacía esbozar una sonrisa. Disfrutaba viendo a la gente besarse y declararse, con los regalos especiales que se ofrecían mutuamente las parejas enamoradas, con los gestos y miradas cómplices que daban a entender que no existía nadie más que ellos dos y en los ojos brillantes y esperanzados de algunas personas que desean que el dueño de su corazón, diga esas dos palabras que cambiarían su vida para siempre y les harían sentir una felicidad completa: Te amo.

¿Qué sería el mundo sin el amor?

El amor era lo que movía el mundo. Aquel que tenía amor en su vida, podía considerarse el ser más afortunado de la faz de la tierra. Amor de madre. Amor de amigos. Amor de hermanos. Amor de pareja. Cualquier clase de amor, era bueno.

Solo había un pequeño… minúsculo problema que impedía que ese día fuese perfecto. Y ese problema tenía nombre y apellidos.

-¿Qué pasa Potter? ¿Soñando con cartas de amor en forma de corazón? ¿Con rosas y bombones?

Severus Snape. Ese era el nombre de su problema.

Su compañero de trabajo. Su amigo. Su mejor amigo, de hecho. Su odiado ex profesor. Y el hombre del que se había enamorado casi sin darse cuenta.

-Pensé que estarías atormentando a tus alumnos.

Sonriendo divertido, Harry terminó de colocar unos adornos y se giró para encarar al hombre. Tal y como le ocurría cuando lo veía, se le paraba el corazón. Era imponente, sexy hasta la extenuidad, e inocente. Inocente de su propio atractivo, lo que hacía que Harry lo deseara aún más.

-¡Nah! Me he aburrido ya – los labios del profesor de Pociones se curvaron en una sonrisa de medio lado que derritió a Harry. Le encantaba verlo tan relajado como para permitirse una sonrisa. – Será que me estoy haciendo mayor ya.

-Hay quienes dicen que lo bueno mejora con el tiempo – bromeó Harry y observó con diversión como Snape se quedaba un momento sorprendido por sus palabras, para luego recomponer su máscara de indiferencia.

Adoraba meterse con él, sabiendo que aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente, comentarios como ese conseguían avergonzarle. Jamás creyó que Snape pudiera ser un hombre que se avergonzara, pero lo era, y eso le volvía loco. Era realmente adorable verle sonrojarse, ver como ese tinte rosa adornaba sus mejillas.

-Sí. Bien. Lo que tú digas – El carraspeo de Snape le indicó que se sentía incómodo. Harry esbozó una sonrisa de diversión, pero la ocultó para que su compañero no se diera cuenta. - ¿Ya has terminado de arreglar el comedor?

-Sí, y se suponía que tú tenías que ayudarme.

-He estado ocupado. No todo el mundo tiene tiempo libre para colocar ridículos corazoncitos por todo el castillo, profesor Potter. Hay gente, como yo, que tenemos trabajo que hacer.

-Severus, es el cuarto año que te escaqueas – rebatió divertido.

Y era cierto. En los cuatro años que llevaba siendo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts, Severus siempre sacaba una excusa que otra para no tener que adornar el comedor. Mas que odiar esa tarea, porque odiar es una palabra muy fuerte, al profesor de Pociones le desagradaba muchísimo verse rodeado de corazones rosas, de cartas y bombones en forma de corazón, y de Cupidos voladores lanzando flechas de enamoramiento a diestro y siniestro. Le agobiaba ese escenario.

Severus no era un hombre fácil, y todo aquel que lo conociera lo suficiente, podía dar fe de ello, pero aún y así, era un hombre fácil de querer. Esa imagen de hombre frío, sin escrúpulos, hosco y amenazante, no era más que una fachada auto impuesta por culpa de desagradables sucesos de su pasado. Por culpa de malas decisiones, de una vida difícil, Severus había protegido su corazón para no sufrir más, y llevaba tanto tiempo siendo así, que el hombre de verdad creía que esa era su forma de ser.

Pero Harry sabía que no era cierto. Conoció al hombre en su sexto año, tras la muerte de Sirius. No que no hubiera sido profesor suyo desde primero, pero fue en ese año, cuando conoció al verdadero Severus Snape. Un hombre atormentado, con un gran peso sobre sus hombros, y que echaba mano de insultos y palabras hirientes para protegerse. Siempre lo había tenido por alguien inalterable, y la primera vez que lo vio quebrarse, algo dentro de él se quebró también.

Fue en medio de una clase de Occlumancia y tenía grabado en su mente ese suceso. Cada día que pasaba, Harry iba mejorando más y más con la técnica, pero por mucho que se esforzara, jamás conseguiría llegar al nivel de su maestro. En uno de esos entrenamientos, consiguió adentrarse en un recuerdo doloroso del hombre, y para cuando la conexión entre ellos se rompió, se encontró con un sollozante y angustiado Severus. Él no pudo más que quedarse plantado en mitad del aula, con la varita en la mano y la respiración errática, viendo como los hombros de su odiado profesor, se sacudían violentamente por el llanto. Sin saber siquiera lo que hacía, tiro su varita y se arrodillo delante del hombre, envolviéndolo con sus brazos. Esperaba que el hombre lo apartara de un empujón, y se sorprendió cuando éste lo rodeó con sus brazos y escondió el rostro en la curva de su cuello.

Y así permanecieron durante lo que parecieron horas. Ambos arrodillados, uno enfrente del otro y tan cerca, que hacía imposible saber donde empezaba uno y donde terminaba el otro. Luego, Snape se levantó, se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, y le ofreció a Harry una mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Sus ojos negros estaban llenos de dolor y desolación. Con un simple, _"Hemos terminado por hoy, Potter" _dio por acabada la clase. Harry rehusaba moverse, no podía hacerlo, y vio como su profesor, con los hombros caídos y actitud decaída, se marchaba a sus aposentos.

Por una parte, quería irse y dejar que el hombre se las apañara, al fin y al cabo, había hecho su vida imposible desde que entró en el colegio, pero otra parte de su mente, se negaba a dejarlo solo en un momento como ese. Él, mejor que nadie, sabía lo mucho que ayudaba la compañía y un buen abrazo en un momento en el que el peso de la responsabilidad y el dolor por las perdidas vividas, amenazaban con destrozarle. Así que sin más dilación, siguió los pasos que momentos antes había realizado el hombre.

Se le encogió el corazón al verlo tumbado en la cama en posición fetal, mordiendo la sabana para acallar los sollozos. Ni siquiera se percató de su presencia. Se quitó los zapatos y se acostó a su lado, acercándolo a él. El hombre se sobresaltó e incluso pudo vislumbrar algo de pánico en sus ojos.

-Solo permítame abrazarle. Parece necesitarlo.

Sintió la batalla que parecía librarse dentro de Snape, y Harry de verdad temió por un momento que lo echaría a patadas, pero el hombre, sorprendiéndolo aún más, se abrazó a él. Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del chico, aferrando con el puño, la camiseta. Harry acarició su espalda, tranzando círculos invisibles, esperando relajarlo. Enredó los dedos entre las suaves y oscuras hebras de su cabello, y no pasó mucho rato hasta que el hombre por fin se quedó dormido. En cambio, él no pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche, consciente como estaba de la presencia del hombre a su lado y de cómo había tirado por tierra todas las opiniones que tenía sobre él.

Ese suceso pareció sembrar un antes y un después en su relación. Y tras ocho años de aquello, ninguno de los dos había dicho una palabra de lo que sucedió aquella noche. Era algo que solo ellos sabían, que compartían. Ni siquiera Dumbledore, o Ron y Hermione. Nadie.

-¿Otra vez pensando en las hadas, Potter?

La voz grave, con un tinte divertido de Severus, lo devolvió de golpe al presente. Su relación se había convertido en eso: en una camaradería y una amistad impensable tan solo unos años atrás. Se sentían cómodos estando juntos, y podían hablar horas y horas sin cansarse. Harry nunca se había sentido tan cercano a alguien como con él. Y por eso le dolía que, para una vez que se había permitido amar a alguien, este no correspondiera sus sentimientos. Porque si de algo estaba seguro, era que Snape no le veía como algo más que un simple amigo, quizá el único que había tenido aparte de Dumbledore, y que jamás le amaría como él lo hacía.

Y dolía. Dolía como el infierno.

Pero jamás diría nada. Se llevaría ese secreto a la tumba y Severus jamás sabría que el que fuera una vez el detestable Potter y luego Harry, su compañero de trabajo, estaba completamente enamorado de él.

-¿Harry?

-Disculpa, estaba distraído – se disculpó y esbozó una sonrisa cuando vio las cejas de Severus arquearse de forma irónica, como diciéndole _"¿Enserio? No me había dado cuenta_" - ¿Me estabas buscando?

-No todo el mundo gira a tu alrededor, Potter –solo usaba su apellido cuando bromeaba con él.

-Lo sé, nunca me dejas olvidarlo.

-La verdad es que sí que te buscaba. – no sabía si estaba en lo cierto o no, pero juraría que Snape parecía… ¿Nervioso? Permaneció callado, esperando que el hombre hablara – Necesito que… en fin, ya sabes… si tu puedes estar tarde… o más tarde… ya sabes.

-¿Eh? No, creo que no termino de entender lo que quieres pedirme. – lo vio bufar exasperado, pero es que no entendía lo que quería pedirle. - ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

-Ayuda – lo dijo en un tono tan bajo, que Harry tuvo que agudizar el oído para escucharlo. La palabra parecía habérsele trabado en la lengua, y él sabía el por qué: su orgullo le impedía pedir ayuda, por lo que debía tratarse de un asunto importante.

-Claro que sí. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo. – por un instante, Severus dejó entrever su alivio ante la respuesta. – Bueno, tú dirás.

-Aquí no – Severus le lanzó una mirada a unos alumnos, y bastó para que estos se marcharan atemorizados. El hombre parecía encontrar cierto placer en asustar a sus alumnos. – Te espero en mis aposentos esta noche.

Estaba seguro que bajo esa frase, no había ningún interés oculto, pero Harry no pudo evitar imaginarse un motivo aparte por el que el hombre le quisiera en su habitación. Imágenes calientes de él y Severus enredados y desnudos en la enorme cama con dosel, mientras el hombre se adentraba más y más profundo en él, logrando que gimiera y gritara su nombre en el éxtasis. ¡Por Merlín! Como desearía que Severus le acariciara entero con esas manos de dedos largos y finos, enviando escalofríos de placer por todo su cuerpo, estremeciéndole.

-¡Harry! - dio un salto ante el grito de Severus, quien lucía molesto por no prestarle atención. - ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Hace días que estas muy despistado. ¿Va todo bien?

-Sí, tranquilo. No es nada. – esbozó una sonrisa queriendo reafirmar su respuesta, pero Severus frunció el ceño y lo taladró con su mirada. Harry giró la cabeza, evitando mirarle a los ojos. Aunque había aprendido a controlar el arte de la Occlumancia, muchas veces, sus emociones seguían siendo un libro abierto para todo aquel que mirara, y con Severus, sus emociones estaban aún más al descubierto. Sabía que si lo miraba fijamente, el hombre se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos, y la amistad que él tanto apreciaba, se terminaría. Y eso no podría soportarlo. Había perdido a sus amigos, no lo perdería a él también.

-Harry…

-Estoy bien. Esta noche hablamos.

Severus hizo ademán de decir algo, pero se calló y observó como Harry desaparecía por la esquina.

Eran las once de la noche cuando Harry se presentó en los aposentos de Severus. Había estado tentado de no acudir, pero no podía hacerle eso al hombre, no se lo merecía. Lo encontró sentado en su sillón negro, al lado de la chimenea. Sostenía un libro abierto en sus manos, pasando con reverencia las páginas. Debía de estar loco, pero estaba celoso del trato que recibían las páginas por parte de las manos de Severus.

-Creí que no vendrías.

Severus no levantó la vista de su lectura, y Harry tomó asiento en el sofá, justo como acostumbraba a hacer cada vez que iba allí. Había estado en esa misma sala innumerables veces, pero en ese momento se encontraba igual o más nervioso que la primera vez. Cada vez le resultaba más difícil estar cerca del hombre y no confesarle sus sentimientos.

-Te dije que lo haría, ¿no?

-No has bajado a cenar.

-Tenía cosas que hacer.

Menuda conversación. Cualquiera que los viera en esos momentos, jamás diría que eran amigos, sino que pensaría que no eran más que meros conocidos.

-¿En que querías que te ayudara?

-Eso no es importante ahora. Hay otro asunto que quiero hablar contigo.

Severus se levantó del sillón y tras colocar un marca páginas en el libro, lo dejó encima de la pequeña mesa camilla. Después se acercó al mueble bar y llenó dos copas de brandy. Una se la tendió a él, y tras darle un sorbo a la suya, se sentó a su lado del sofá. Si percibió el sobresalto de Harry ante la cercanía, no comentó nada al respecto. Harry se inclinó un poco hacia delante, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas, mientras veía el contraste de luces y colores que las llamas del fuego hacían en el color ambarino de la bebida. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Se veía incapaz de mirar al hombre por temor a que este descubriera lo que en realidad le ocurría.

Que iluso por su parte pensar que podría conformarse solo con su amistad, que podría callarse su amor por él. Pensó que estando cerca de Severus, bastaría para hacerle feliz. Pero eso ya no era posible. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan avaricioso y querer algo más?

-¿Qué te pasa? Y no me digas que nada, porque te conozco y se algo te ocurre.

-Severus, no quiero hablar de esto.

-Pero yo sí quiero que lo hablemos. – el tono del hombre era inflexible, no dejaba lugar a réplicas, y si Harry hubiera sido un alumno, ya se habría soltado de la lengua, pero ya hacía años que Severus había dejado de afectarle de esa forma. – Hace días que me evitas, que me rehúyes incluso la mirada, como si escondieras algo. ¿Qué es, Harry? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

-Lo sé, pero no es un asunto del que quiera hablar contigo.

-Creí que éramos amigos. – el tono de voz de Severus no dejaba dudas sobre lo que le había parecido su respuesta: indignación y decepción.

-¡Ese el problema, Severus! – incapaz de permanecer sentado, Harry se levantó del sofá, inquieto. La habitación pequeña le estaba ahogando. Se acercó a la chimenea y apoyó los brazos en la repisa, dándole la espalda al hombre – Ese es el problema, Severus. No quiero ser tu amigo. – susurró.

Si se hubiera girado, habría visto la expresión de dolor que demudó el rostro del mayor. Permaneció tieso en el sofá, pálido mientras las palabras dichas por Harry cobraban sentido en su mente. Se levantó para irse, pero un susurro de Harry le hizo pararse en seco.

-No quiero ser tu amigo, porque no puedo conformarme solo con eso. Quiero ser algo más para ti que tu compañero de trabajo.

Severus no tenía duda alguna sobre lo que esas palabras significaban, pero se encontraba demasiado sorprendido para responder, y dudaba mucho que en esos momentos encontrara algo coherente para decir. Había querido saber y ahí tenía la respuesta.

-No sé cómo pasó esto, pero sé que no ha sido algo repentino. Me he enamorado poco a poco… Cuando más de ti me dejabas conocer, más hondo caía y más te amaba. Y ahora es el momento en el que no me imagino una vida lejos de ti. – las palabras de Harry estaban tan cargadas de sentimiento y emoción, que a Severus se le formó un nudo en la garganta, impidiéndole respirar con normalidad. – Me he vuelto tan dependiente de ti, de esas sonrisas que solo pareces esbozar cuando estas con la gente que aprecias, del sonido de tu voz cuando me llamas, que me volveré loco si no estoy contigo. Amo estar cerca de ti, saber que soy alguien importante en tu vida, posiblemente el único amigo verdadero que has tenido, pero soy una persona avariciosa, Severus, y quiero más. No quiero ser alguien importante en tu vida, quiero ser la persona MÁS importante.

-Harry…

-¡No, déjame terminar! ¿No querías saber lo que me ocurría? Pues por Merlín que ahora lo vas a saber – la ferocidad de su respuesta, le impidió seguir hablando. Había forzado a Harry a hablar y ahora no había quien le parara - ¿Quieres saber porque te rehuía? ¿Por qué apartaba la mirada de ti? Por qué tenía miedo de que vieras cuales eran mis verdaderos sentimientos por ti y decretaras que no querías seguir siendo mi amigo. Sabes que disfruto estando contigo, pero cada vez era más insoportable estar a tu lado y no acariciarte, no rozar tu mano cuando me pasabas la copa de brandy, un libro, o lo que fuera. Sueño con besarte y abrazarte para quitarte la tristeza que a veces empaña tus ojos cuando piensas en los sucesos del pasado. Es una verdadera tortura.

-¿Por qué ahora?

-No lo sé. Supongo que todo el ambiente del castillo y el significado de la festividad que se celebra. Y luego tú presionándome… Si por mí hubiera sido, jamás lo habrías sabido.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque las cosas ya no serán igual entre nosotros, y esa amistad que tanto nos ha costado alimentar y cuidar durante tantos años, se va a ir por los aires. Ahora, cada vez que estemos juntos, yo sabré en todo momento que tú conoces mis sentimientos por ti, que soy como un libro abierto frente a ti, y tú te medirás mucho en lo que me cuentas, por temor a hacerme daño ahora que sabes que te amo. Una distancia insalvable ha crecido entre nosotros.

Nunca había visto a Harry tan abatido, ni siquiera tras la muerte de sus amigos, Weasley y Granger. Mantenía la cabeza gacha, no permitiendo que le mirara a los ojos. Se sentía culpable por no saber qué decir.

-Harry… Yo… No sé qué decir.

-No digas nada, te lo suplico.

Y sin más, se fue. Severus permaneció largo rato plantado en medio de su sala, con la miraba perdida en las danzas de las llamas del fuego. En su mente, no dejaban de repetirse una y otra vez, las palabras de Harry. _No quiero ser tu amigo. Quiero ser algo más para ti. No me imagino una vida lejos de ti. No quiero ser alguien importante en tu vida, quiero ser la persona MÁS importante_. Con pasos inseguros, se acerco al mueble bar y se sirvió una copa de whiskey, bebiéndosela de un trago. Sabiendo que con una copa no tendría suficiente, cogió la botella, se sentó en el sofá, justo donde un momento antes había estado Harry, y se dispuso a pasar la noche en vela.

Si alguno de los alumnos notó extraño que ni su profesor de Defensa ni el de Pociones, se presentaran en el comedor en los siguientes dos días, ninguno comentó nada. Todos estaban demasiado emocionados con la llegada del baile de San Valentín. Todo el castillo era un hervidero de actividad, y menos mal que ese año la fiesta había coincidido con el fin de semana, porque con la excitación que reinaba en el ambiente, hacía imposible impartir clases.

En los dos días que llevaba encerrado en sus habitaciones, Harry había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar, y había llegado a una conclusión: tenía que marcharse de Hogwarts. Alejarse un poco de Severus y lograr, sino olvidarlo, si intentar enfriar sus sentimientos por él. Había hecho y deshecho las maletas una y otra vez, pero por mucho que deseara irse, no podía dejar colgada a Minerva y dejarle con la papeleta de buscar un profesor de Defensa a mitad de curso. Se quedaría hasta final de curso, manteniéndose lo más alejado posible de Severus, y luego se iría.

La noche del baile, dos días después del suceso con Severus, no se esmeró mucho en arreglarse. Se puso una sencilla túnica verde encima de los vaqueros, y ni siquiera se peinó. Total, no habría diferencia alguna si lo hacía o no. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos y se acercaba al Gran Comedor, su corazón parecía latir cada vez rápido, golpeando sus costillas con fuerza. Hubo un momento en el que tuvo que apoyarse en la pared, por miedo a que sus piernas no soportaran su propio peso cuando un mareo causado por el nerviosismo, lo hizo tambalearse.

Esa sería la primera vez que vería a Severus tras su confesión. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? ¿Cómo comportarse delante de él y no dejarse en ridículo delante de todo el mundo? ¿Vería asco en su mirada, o lástima? No sabía cuál de las dos cosas le dolería más. Inconscientemente, retrocedió unos pasos y se dio la vuelta para irse de vuelta a su cuarto, pero la voz de Minerva impidió su huida.

-¡Harry, no sabes cuánto me alegro de haberte encontrado! – y en verdad parecía feliz de verle. Compuso su mejor sonrisa como respuesta, pero estaba seguro que más que una sonrisa, parecía una mueca – Los alumnos están impacientes por que empiece el baile, y se están desmadrando. Solo puedo contar contigo.

-¿Y qué hay de Sev…? – el nombre se le quedó atorado en la garganta. Era incapaz de decirlo sin que un dolor le atravesara el corazón.

-¿Severus? No estará. Me ha enviado una lechuza diciendo que tenía que marcharse y que no estaría para el baile. – la mujer no parecía muy contenta con eso.

_Se ha ido. No quiere verme. ¿Puede doler aún más de lo que ya lo hace?_ Los ojos verdes de Harry se empañaron de lágrimas no derramadas, y se obligó a no llorar. Tal y como había hecho durante años, y como Severus le había enseñado, dejaría sus emociones enterradas dentro de él y aparentaría estar feliz para que nadie más notara que estaba sufriendo un infierno. _Se ha ido_. No dejaba de repetirlo. _Se ha ido_.

Minerva se había quedado un poco corta con su descripción del estado del alumnado, porque impacientes era decir poco. Había tal algarabía dentro del comedor, que se hacía imposible escuchar algo. Le daba dolor de cabeza.

Colocó dos dedos dentro de su boca, y con un silbido, callaron todos de golpe. El silencio era un alivio. Minerva a su lado, sonreía orgullosa y contenta. Con su andar enérgico, se abrió paso entre los alumnos para llegar a la mesa de profesores, donde se situó en su lugar, dispuesta a dar su discurso.

-¡Bienvenidos al baile de San Valentín! – los alumnos rompieron en aplausos y gritos, y cuando callaron, la directora siguió hablando. – Encontraran sus nombres y el de sus parejas, en las mesas.

Hubo un momento de confusión, mientras todos buscaban las mesas con sus nombres, pero Harry permanecía apartado de ello. Sus ojos estaban puestos en la silla de su lado, donde habitualmente solía sentarse Severus. Estaba tan acostumbrado a tenerlo al lado, que muchas veces casi olvidaba que estaba su lado, pero ese día más que nunca, le dolía su ausencia.

Se obligó a comer y a hablar con sus compañeros, cuando lo que más deseaba, era marcharse a su habitación y dar rienda suelta a su dolor. Cuando la cena terminó y las mesas desaparecieron para dar paso a la pista de baile, Harry aprovechó el momento para irse, pero los gritos de sus alumnos le impidieron marcharse.

-¡Que cante el profesor Potter! ¡Que cante el profesor Potter!

Desde que cantó una vez en el Baile de Navidad en su primer año como profesor, sus alumnos no le permitían marcharse hasta haber cantado al menos una canción. No le sirvió de nada excusarse, ni hacer amagos para irse, porque no se lo permitieron y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba ya en el escenario, con un micrófono mágico delante de él. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al verse centro de atención. Si Severus hubiera estado ahí y las cosas entre ellos no hubieran cambiado, posiblemente se hubiera reído de su bochorno.

-Sólo una canción y me voy.

Hubo algunos gritos disconformes, pero en general todos le aplaudieron. La sala quedó a oscuras, iluminada débilmente con luces de colores. Los suaves y melodiosos acordes de una guitarra, rompió el silencio. Adoraba esa canción, y era una crueldad cantarla cuando la persona a la que quería cantársela no estaba y él se sentía tan desdichado.

_**It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart**__._

_(Es asombroso como le sabes hablar a mi corazón.)_

_**Without saying a word, you can light up the dark**_

_(Sin decir una palabra, puedes iluminar la oscuridad)_

_**Try as I may I could never explain**_

_(Por mucho que lo intente nunca podría explicar)_

_**what I hear when you don't say a thing**_

_(lo que oigo cuando no dices nada.)_

_**The smile on your face lets me know that you need me**_

_(La sonrisa de tu cara me dice que me necesitas)_

_**There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me**_

_(La sinceridad de tus ojos, dice que nunca me dejarás)_

_**The touch of your hand says you'll catch me when ever I fall**_

_(La fuerza de tu mano me dice que me agarrarás siempre que me caiga.)_

_**You say it best, when you say nothing at all**_

_(Dices lo mejor, cuando no dices nada.)_

Desde un rincón apartado y oscuro del Gran Comedor, Severus observaba emocionado como Harry cantaba con su voz suave, su canción preferida. Se pasaría la eternidad escuchándole cantar, y era un placer del que no estaba dispuesto a abandonar. Tras la confesión de Harry, había tenido un momento de pánico y había huido a uno de los lugares donde más infeliz había sido: la antigua casa de sus padres. Su vida había sido un constante sufrimiento, y estaba tan acostumbrado a ello, que no creía que pudiera haber felicidad para él. No hasta que Harry apareció en su vida.

_**All day long I can hear people talking out loud**_

_(Durante todo el día oigo a la gente hablar alto)_

_**But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd (the crowd))**_

_(Pero cuando me abrazas, no puedes oír la multitud (la multitud))_

_**Try as they may they can never define**_

_(Por mucho que lo intenten, no sabrían decir)_

_**what's been said between your heart and mine.**_

_(qué se han estado diciendo tu corazón y el mío.)_

No había sabido lo que era un abrazo, hasta que Harry lo abrazó aquel lejano día en medio de una clase de Occlumancia. Ni tampoco había sabido que era tener un amigo, hasta que Harry luchó codo con codo con él en la guerra. Ni tampoco sabía que tenía un corazón hasta que Harry le había confesado que le amaba. No se lo merecía. No merecía ese amor. Él era una persona fría, no estaba acostumbrada al cariño ni las muestras de afecto, pero si Harry le daba una oportunidad, pensaba pasarse los próximos cincuenta o cien años, demostrándole con palabras y gestos, lo importante que era para él.

_**You say it best when you say nothing at all**_

_(Dices lo mejor, cuando no dices nada)_

_**You say it best when you say nothing at all**_

_(Dices lo mejor, cuando no dices nada)_

_**The smile on your face**_

_(La sonrisa de tu cara)_

_**The truth in your eyes**_

_(La sinceridad de tus ojos)_

_**The touch of your hand**_

_(La fuerza de tu mano)_

_**Let's me know that you need me.**_

_(Déjame saber que me necesitas.)_

Con apenas un susurro, Harry terminó de cantar y las parejas que momentos antes habían estado bailando abrazadas al compás de la dulce melodía, rompieron en un estruendoso aplauso. Con su habitual timidez cuando alguien le alababa, Harry agradeció con una escueta sonrisa los aplausos y bajó de la tarima. Al ver que iba a pasar por su lado, Severus se apartó, internándose más en la oscuridad. Algo debió percibir Harry, porque se quedó un momento parado, muy cerca de él, pero enseguida emprendió la marcha hacia la salida.

Severus no tardó en seguirle.

Llegaron hasta la Torre de Astronomía.

-Tenía entendido que te habías ido.

Harry no había volteado hacia atrás ni un solo momento desde que salió del comedor, pero al parecer había notado su presencia. Sin encontrarle sentido al hecho de seguir escondido entre las sombras, se plantó delante de él. Esta vez, Harry no rehuyó su mirada, sino que clavó sus ojos verdes en él. Y había tanto dolor y desolación en ellos, que se le encogió el corazón. ¿Era él el causante de esa desdicha? No podría soportarlo.

-Me había ido, pero no tenía sentido estar en un lugar que lo único que me da, son malos recuerdos.

-¿Has ido a la casa de tus padres?

Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, pero Harry había llegado a conocerlo lo suficiente como para saber los malos recuerdos que esa casa le infringía.

-He estado pensando.

Si las cosas entre ellos hubieran sido iguales a como lo eran hacía tan solo unos días, Severus habría soltado una broma tipo "_Pero Potter, ¿Tú piensas?",_ pero ese no parecía ser el momento para ello. Permaneció callado, a la espera.

-Cuando termine el curso, me voy.

La noticia no podía haberle impresionado y dolido más. Harry quería irse, y dejarle. ¿Qué haría él sin su compañía? Se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia en su vida, que ésta estaría vacía y sin sentido sin él. No podía permitirlo. No iba a dejar que Harry se fuera.

-No puedo dejar que te vayas.

-Severus, no eres tú quien controla mi vida. Necesito irme.

-Y yo te necesito aquí, conmigo.

-Severus…

-No has sido el único que ha tenido miedo. Yo también lo he tenido, y para un hombre como yo, acostumbrado a lidiar con todo y a enterrar el miedo bien hondo, era una debilidad. – recostándose en la pared, se dejó caer hasta que termino sentado en el suelo, con la espalda pegada en la fría pared. – Hace mucho tiempo que dejaste de ser un simple amigo para mí. Me conoces mejor que nadie, y sabes que no permito que nadie se acerque a mí, que siempre percibo malas intenciones cuando no las hay, pero aún y así, ahora que he permitido que tú entraras en mi vida, estoy tan feliz de que estés ahí, que no quiero que te vayas.

"Puedo entender que fue lo que vi en ti para ena… enamorarme. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Eres la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida, más incluso que lo fue Dumbledore cuando vivía. No he conocido a nadie que sea tan valiente, tan dispuesto a arriesgar su vida por los demás sin esperar nada a cambio. Eres el mejor amigo que una persona pudiera desear, y cuando sonríes, haces que la gente se sienta tranquila, confiada y a salvo. ¿Crees que eres el único que ha sentido deseo? No tienes ni idea de las duchas frías que me he dado en tu honor. Pero… ¿Qué es lo que tú has visto en mí? Merlín sabe que no soy una persona físicamente agraciada."

-Acabas de decir muchos de los motivos por los que te quiero – Harry tomó asiento a su lado, sin llegar a tocarse, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para percibir su calor. – No me importa el físico, al fin y al cabo, todos vamos a envejecer tarde o temprano, y lo único que siempre permanecerá, será el amor y los buenos momentos que se viven. ¿Qué importa que no seas una persona guapa? Para mí, eres perfecto tal y como eres. No busco la perfección, pues esta no existe. No existe una persona perfecta, pero sí existe una persona perfecta para cada uno. Y tú eres la persona perfecta para mí. Me complementas a la perfección, siempre pareces saber que decirme, siempre sabes lo que necesito y me lo das sin reservas, sin pedir nada a cambio.

-No me dejes – la súplica teñía la voz de Severus.

-No pensaba irme. – Harry ladeó la cabeza y la apoyó en el hombro de Severus – No ahora que se que sientes algo por mí.

-_ The smile on your face lets me know that you need me. There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me – _cantó Severus con su característica voz ronca. Harry se arrebujo más en Severus, y este lo rodeó con sus brazos, apoyando la barbilla en la cabeza del joven. - _The touch of your hand says you'll catch me _when ever I fall.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

-Si me lo permites, pienso pasarme el resto de mis días haciéndote feliz.

-Permiso concedido.

Harry alzó la cabeza y enfocó sus ojos en los de Severus, y había tanto amor y esperanza en ellos, que supo que lo amaba aún más de lo que creía posible. Él también quería pasarse el resto de sus días amándole. No conocía a nadie que se lo mereciera más que él. Y tampoco habría nadie que le amara más que él. Puede que Severus no fuera un hombre romántico, puede que no fuera bueno diciendo poesía, y que detestara las flores y bombones, pero eran sus gestos hacia él, lo que le hacían ser merecedor de ese amor. Y se encargaría de repetirle todos los días del año, lo mucho que le quería.

-Te amo.

Severus acortó la escasa distancia que separaba sus rostros, y tomó sus labios en un beso rebosante de dulzura y de sentimientos compartidos. Los saboreó con lentitud, queriendo alargar el placer de su sabor. Ambos habían anhelado tanto ese momento, que no querían arruinarlo con las prisas. Severus delineó con su lengua, los labios hinchados y enrojecidos de Harry, siendo los gemiditos de este, música celestial para sus oídos. Su mano, que hasta ese momento reposaba en los brazos de Harry, fue subiendo poco a poco hasta situarse en su nuca, enredando entre sus dedos, los sedosos mechones de cabello oscuro.

Separando momentáneamente sus labios, Harry se arrodilló delante de Severus, poniendo a la misma altura, sus rostros. Casi con reverencia, tomó su rostro con las manos, y posó suavemente sus labios en el entrecejo, queriendo borrar todo rastro de preocupación y dolor. Poco a poco, sus besos recorrieron el rostro de Severus, bajando por su nariz, en la cual depositó un pequeño beso, pasando por sus mejillas y llegando hasta su barbilla. El rostro de Severus fue altamente venerado.

Mientras, Severus había cerrado los ojos, embriagado y abandonado a esa dulce y cosquilleante sensación de plenitud. Sus manos se habían posado en las caderas de Harry, apretando y arrugando entre sus dedos, la tela de su ropa. Puede que pareciera una tontería, pero teniéndolo agarrado, se sentía seguro, sabiendo que el joven no se iría. Un gemido brotó de su garganta cuando los labios de Harry, que hasta momentos antes habían estado besando su cara, en esos momentos lamían y mordisqueaban suavemente su cuello. Su cuerpo despertó al instante, poniéndose duro, y apretó aún más las caderas de Harry, intentando refrenar un poco su deseo. Lo deseaba demasiado, y no quería que las cosas se aceleraran. Su primera vez con Harry, tenía que ser especial, tanto, como lo era el joven que devoraba su piel como si fuera un dulce.

Pronto, los besos dejaron de ser suficientes, y la necesidad de sentir el tacto y el roce de sus pieles, fue demasiada. Con las manos temblorosas y torpes, y sin querer perder el contacto de sus bocas, fueron quitándose la ropa, hasta quedar totalmente desnudos a merced de la mirada del otro y del aire frío que entraba por la ventana de la torre. Pero no sentían frío alguno, tan solo calor. Un calor abrasador que les quemaba por dentro. Un calor llamado deseo.

Harry se sentó a horcajadas encima de Severus, y la fricción de sus miembros ya erectos, les hizo jadear. Severus atacó sin piedad el cuello del joven, mordiendo y lamiendo, mientras Harry se restregaba contra su entrepierna. Ya no había dulzura en sus caricias o sus gestos, ahora tan solo había necesidad y desenfreno. Rodeando a Harry en un estrecho abrazo, lo tumbó de espaldas en el suelo, y se situó encima de él. Sus labios siguieron el mismo camino que sus manos, y vagaron por todo el pecho del joven, haciendo que este subiera y bajara con rapidez, en su intento por coger aire. La sensación era demasiado buena, y en un momento u otro, acabaría desfalleciendo de placer.

Con los ojos nublados por la pasión, Harry vio como la oscura cabellera de Severus se dirigía peligrosamente hacia su entrepierna, y esa visión, le hizo gemir. Anhelaba sentir los labios de Severus en su pene, pero al parecer, el hombre tenía otra idea, porque pasó de largo y se dedicó a besar su ingle, mientras acariciaba sus piernas. Harry no podía más que gemir y lloriquear pidiendo más, hasta que Severus, apiadándose de él, le dio un lengüetazo a su pene, desde la base, hasta la cabeza, y luego, se lo metió de lleno en la boca. Muy probablemente, el grito de Harry se habría escuchado hasta en la otra parte del mundo.

Pronto, en la torre solo se escuchaban los gritos de Harry, y el ronroneo de placer de Severus, mientras saboreaba goloso el miembro del ojiverde. Las manos de Harry, incapaces de quedarse quietas, se aferraron con fuerza al cabello del mayor, mientras la cabeza de este subía y bajaba, cada vez con más rapidez. Sintiendo el orgasmo cerca, Harry encogió los dedos de los pies, echó la cabeza hacia atrás tensando la espalda, y se vino en la boca de Severus con un grito ronco. El mayor no dejó escapar ni una sola gota.

Respirando entrecortadamente y aún recuperándose de la vorágine de sensaciones que acababa de sentir, Harry no pudo más que abrazar a Severus muy fuerte, escondiendo la cara en la curva de su cuello. Las respiraciones de ambos eran erráticas, y el latir de sus corazones, acelerados. Severus no había llegado a la culminación, pero otro gemidito más de Harry, y lo habría hecho.

-Te quiero. – fue lo único que Severus pudo decir.

-Hazme tuyo.

-¿Seguro que no prefieres ser tu…?

-Quiero sentirme lleno de ti. Lo he deseado durante tanto tiempo…

-Que me aspen si no cumplo todas tus órdenes – bromeó Severus, pero Harry no compartió su broma, porque lo miró muy serio. – ¿Qué ocurre?

-Severus, quiero que seas libre de tomar tus propias decisiones. – alzó la mano y la posó sobre su mejilla. – Ya no hay un Voldemort o un Dumbledore a quien rendirle cuentas, a quien cumplir órdenes. Eres un hombre libre, y como tal, tienes que hacer lo que quieras.

-Lo único que quiero en este momento, es estar contigo - su voz ronca, denotó la emoción que le habían causado sus palabras – No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que te amo, de lo que significas para mí.

-Demuéstramelo.

Sabiendo que las palabras nunca serían suficientes para expresar lo que su corazón sentía, Severus procedió a hacerlo con caricias. Tomó sus labios una vez más, mientras su mano se metió entre los cuerpos de ambos, y tomó su miembro, rodeándolo con los dedos y bombardeándolo con suavidad, estimulándolo. Bebiéndose los gemidos y jadeos de Harry en su boca, tanteó hasta encontrar su entrada.

Harry no pudo evitar tensarse cuando sintió un dedo de Severus dentro de él. No se acordaba de lo que molestaba al principio. No era virgen, de hecho, había perdido la virginidad a sus dieciséis años, y tampoco había vivido como un monje antes, durante y después de la guerra, pero cuando supo que amaba a Severus Snape, no había vuelto a acostarse con nadie. Soltó un jadeo sorprendido cuando los dos dedos que Severus tenía dentro de él, alcanzaron la próstata.

Mientras, Severus seguía moviendo de forma circular los dedos dentro de la entrada de Harry, totalmente maravillado de las expresiones que pasaban por su rostro. Alzando la cabeza y sin dejar de estimularle y dilatarle, posó sus ojos en el cuerpo del joven. Era realmente hermoso. La tenue luz de la luna, le confería a su piel húmeda un aspecto perlado y sus ojos entrecerrados, parecían dos puras esmeraldas.

-Se… Severus – rogó Harry con voz ronca.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿No quieres que te prepare más? Tengo miedo de hacerte daño.

-No lo harás. Hace años que estoy preparado para ti.

Sintiéndose torpe a esas alturas, miró a Harry, dudoso. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero ¿Y si no estaba a la altura de las expectativas que Harry tenía puestas en él? Sus anteriores amantes no habían tenido duda alguna de sus habilidades en la cama, pero ninguno de ellos había significado algo para él. No habían sido más que meras aventuras, encuentros casuales de una noche en la que solo se busca desfogarse. Con Harry no era solo una noche, era una vida entera, y tenía miedo. Miedo de defraudarle, miedo de no saber darle lo que en verdad se merecía. Y miedo de que su amor no fuera suficiente para retenerlo a su lado.

-Todo saldrá bien, y nada de lo que pase esta noche, hará que me aleje de ti.

-¿Has leído mi…?

-No hace falta leerte la mente para saber lo que pasa por esa cabeza retorcida tuya – bromeó y esbozó una sonrisa deslumbrante y rebosante de amor – Te conozco lo suficiente. Te amo.

-Y yo a ti.

Presionó la punta de su pene en la entrada de Harry, y fue entrando poco a poco, dándole la oportunidad al joven para que se adaptara a su intrusión. Severus jadeaba por el esfuerzo de contenerse y no penetrarlo de una sola embestida, sus músculos estaban tensos por el esfuerzo, y gotas de sudor resbalaban por su sien. Cuando ya estuvo dentro del todo, esperó a que Harry estuviera preparado, y siseó cuando el joven movió la cadera. Fue como si hubiera desatado a la bestia, porque Severus, incapaz de contenerse más, salió de él para luego penetrarlo de una estocada.

Ambos gritaron al unísono, y viendo que Harry no lo hacía de dolor, siguió embistiendo, enterrándose profundamente en él, y tocando su próstata en cada embate. Harry alzó las piernas y las enrosco alrededor de la cintura de Severus, acercándolo más a él. Le rodeó la espalda con los brazos, arañando su espalda mientras gritaba una y otra vez su nombre. Buscando sus labios con desesperación, lo besó hasta perder la conciencia. Sus lenguas luchaban entre ellas, ávidas, sedientas de contacto.

Con un grito ronco, saliendo de los más profundo de su alma, Severus llegó al éxtasis, derramándose dentro de Harry, y este, lo hizo apenas segundos después. Incapaz de sostener su propio cuerpo, se dejó caer entre los brazos de Harry, quien lo arrulló con cariño. Ambos respiraban con dificultad, demasiado emocionados sobre lo que había ocurrido, como para poder decir algo. Harry soltó un gemido de protesta cuando Severus salió de él, pero ronroneó gustoso cuando el hombre convocó una manta y lo acercó a su cuerpo, haciendo que apoyara la cabeza en su pecho.

Abrazados, saciados y más felices de lo que nunca habían sido, observaron como el cielo oscuro, se llenaba de colores de los fuegos artificiales, y los gritos jubilosos de los alumnos, llenaron el castillo.

En esos momentos, Severus pensó que aunque no podía considerarse una persona romántica, aunque detestara las flores y cursilerías típicas del día, siempre recordaría San Valentín como el mejor día de su vida. Había sido un 14 de febrero, cuando había conocido el amor, y aunque la gente solo celebrara esa fiesta un día al año, él pensaba celebrarla todos los días, porque un solo día al año, no bastaba para demostrarle a Harry, el amor que sentía por él.

-Feliz San Valentín, mi amor. – depositó un beso en la coronilla del joven.

-Feliz San Valentín, Sev.

**FIN**

**Nota de la autora: **¿Qué os ha parecido? A mí, y no es por echarme flores, me ha encantado como ha quedado, jajaja.

Bueno, el título del fic, es el título de una canción que justamente, es la que canta Harry. El cantante es Ronan Keating. Supongo que algunos la habréis escuchado, porque es una de las canciones de la banda sonora de la película Nothing Hill. Si tenéis la oportunidad, escuchadla, porque es preciosa. Os dejo el link de la canción:

watch?v=AuJrEBtmM1Q

Y poco más tengo que deciros… Solo espero que os haya gustado, que hayáis disfrutado y que luego no lamentéis haber perdido un ratito de vuestro tiempo leyéndolo, jajaja.

Besos!


End file.
